She's back and Wants Revenge!
by Mariposa Dyanna
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan: a girl who has been bullied for years in the dreadfully gloomy town of Forks, where the sun never shines. After coming back after four years away in Phoenix, she comes back and is craving sweet revenge on those past bullies. Will she fall in love in the process, or will they recognize her? Get ready for a time of pranks, jokes, and most importantly, revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so Bella might seem a bit OOC, but since this is just a fan fiction, it doesn't matter. Anyways, this is my second story, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly :'(. **

My plane landed at the airport after too long, and I scanned the crowd, searching for Charlie, my dad. Finally, I see a sign with my name on it and I walk towards it.

I haven't seen my father in years, since I left Forks because of the Cullens. You see, since kindergarten, they have made my life horrible for no reason, They slapped, punched me, and ruined my pride. After eighth grade, I couldn't take it anymore. I begged my dad to let me move back to Phonix with my mom.

Now, after three years, I am back, in flesh and blood, standing in front of the cozy two story house I used to come home to. Back in the same room I have shed hundreds of tears and almost bawled my eyes out. I am back, and want revenge.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Could Monday morning alarms get any more annoying? I struggle to get ready, to prove the kids at Forks High how much Reekbella and Smella has changed.

I recall having unruly and uncontrollable brown hair with brown eyes. I was weak, overweight, and defenseless. Now, I am slim, black belt in kung fu, and tough. My hair is now straighter with the ends dipped blue and purple, my favorite colors.

I put on a light blue tee, blue skinny jeans, and black converse. My hair is down and the bottom is curled. When ready, I hurry downstairs, eating a granola bar and an orange.

But before I left the house, preparing to walk to school, Charlie thew me a pair of keys. I looked at him with confusion. He points outside and I walk out the driveway to see a faded red pickup truck.

"Oh my gosh, is this for me? I love it!" I hug Charlie, who turns immediately into a bright shade of red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I got! Shout out to Mary! You made my day after reading your review! Keep up with the positive reviews, and you will be loved- no scratch that, adored, by the authors here!**

**Thanks also to fangirl4eva, whose review also made me very happy. It was my first review for the story, so thanks you both for that.**

**Thanks to xodreamalittledreamxo and GamecockFan2 for your reviews!**

**So without further ado, Chapter Two.**

While I'm driving in the parking lot, I see a silver Volvo, and when the owner steps out, I am completely blown away. Blondish hair, green eyes, and pale skin. After staring for a couple of seconds, I recognize him as...

BRING!

The bell rings for no reason, and thinking I was late, I literally ran to the building with bright white letters saying OFFICE. I walked in, and asked for my schedule.

"Name?" she asked me expectantly. "Isabella Swan," I responded. "Oh," she says, handing me my schedule. "So the rumors are true.

Chief Swan's daughter is back. Have a nice day."

I leave the office. So Charlie already told people. Great.

I head to first period which is Language Arts.** (A/N: I don't know the exact order or teachers Bella has, so the classes are in a random order and the teachers are a variety of he's and she's.)** I give my slip to the teacher to sign, which I was already used to. He directed me to sit next to a girl with brown pixy cut hair. When I sat down, she automatically started talking.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen. I can tell we're gonna be best friends!"

Oh no. Alice was one of them who always acted so innocent and hit me. She was pretty short and small, but she hit hard.

"How can you tell, are you psychic?" (A/N: ha-ha see what I did there?)

She decides to ignore that and asks "What's your name?"

"Why do you care? Anyways, we have to be quiet. Hello, we're in class."

The perky pixy finally stops talking. She was getting on my nerves.

The class ended and I went to my second period class. I saw a tall buff guy that I recognized as Emmett Cullen. I inwardly groaned.

How many perky Cullens do I have to deal with today? Oh well.

I entered and braced for the third time of the day, for the worst.

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
